


A Captured American

by jasminflower69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminflower69/pseuds/jasminflower69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America gets caught on the battlefield, and is taken back for torture to Russia's bedroom. When America realizes a major part of the trauma is psychological, he decides there's only one thing he can do. Enjoy it. (Starts off a little messed up, but I wanted more happiness. This is seriously all smut. I'm not even going to lie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captured American

America scooted away from the wall, his hands clasped over his mouth. He'd come into the building with nearly fifty men, and now he was the only one left. Russia walked past, his eyes sweeping the room. “He's here. I can smell the hamburgers and arrogance.” He frowned as he walked in, his gun still at the ready in his hand as he started looking around. Alfred knew all it would take would be one of them turning around to catch him, so he tried to sneak away. The movement caught Russia's eye and he turned, their eyes meeting for a split second before America took out at a full run. He slid the pistol back into his pocket, every bullet gone. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to exit the house. Maybe he could hide elsewhere, or maybe, if he was really lucky, he could make it back to the chopper! He kept up his speed, but heard Russia behind him and though he tried to run faster, fate decided not to allow his escape. He tripped hard, his foot catching on the carpet and tumbled down hard, his shoulder smashing against the floor as Russia walked up with a grin. “It looks like we have one survivor.” He reached down and grasped America's jacket and pulled him up, his eyes narrowing quickly. “And not a typical one at that. Is that you, Amerika? It's hard to tell with the dirt you're covered in.”

“Fuck you, you commie bastard!” America grumbled, trying to fight the hand from his jacket, but it didn't work. Ivan raised his hand with the gun, and as it moved towards his head, America braced for the impact before his world fell dark.

He woke to much different circumstances. The burned down houses were gone, the smoke in the sky seemed a distant memory. He tried to move to discover his legs and arms tied to the bed he was on. He tried to fight before realizing he was feeling the sheets against his skin and lifted his head, looking himself over to realize he was naked and cleaned. “What in the hell?”

“That's more like what I'd expect.” Russia came into view from the corner of the room. Naked as far as the eye could see from here, he walked to the bedside, a towel draped over his hair as he smiled down at the other. “I thought it was a waste to get in a shower when I'm planning to be dirtied again shortly, but I don't want you getting infections.” Russia grinned down and America, starting to get in the idea the other had planned out, started to try and struggle harder. Russia sat and waited for a few minutes, just until the struggling started to stall before grinning. “Time to get started, if you're done fighting.” He spoke, knowing it would spur on more fight, and it did. Russia smiled, looking out of the window.

“What exactly do you think you're doing?”

“Seeing if you scream, or cry, or just fall silent. It'll be interesting to see how you respond when you realize there's nothing left you can lose.” Russia watched with soft eyes as America felt his pulse pound in his throat, terror petrifying him as he started to understand, honestly, what was about to happen.

Russia wasn't just going to rape him. He was going to break him down. 

He couldn't let him win! America tried thinking, fought with everything in his mind to try and come up with some way Russia would lose.

He finally came up with one way, but he couldn't even fathom why his mind had thought that as Ivan turned and crawled up between his legs on the foot of the bed. There was just enough slack that Russia was able to slide his hands under his thighs and pulled him up, the ropes sliding up the poles at the foot of the bed. America looked down, seeing Russia look him over with honestly little interest as he started trying to prepare himself. “Please, Russia, don't do this...” He whimpered as Ivan looked down, a little more interested now.

He was getting turned on by his fear. America tried to relax, letting his head fall to the bed, trying to steady his breathing. He'd heard it would hurt less if you relaxed, so that's what he'd intended to do. He jumped as Russia's hand moved around him, pumping him at the same speed he was doing to himself, and America frowned.

It was now significantly harder to relax now. America kept trying to keep calm, but was failing as he realized, with horrible embarrassment, all the nights he'd dreamed of having Russia in this same position worked against him. Even with their positions flipped, it was still turning him on, to his own horror. “Looks like someone isn't hating this as much as I would have imagined.” Russia stared, the bored calm he was suffering from before now turned to mild intrigue. “It couldn't be that you were wanting this, America.” His mouth broke into a grin, but he didn't get a response. 

“Just... get it started already, or can't you get it up?” America glared down at him, surprised to see eyes now wide, surprise and a little giddiness evident in his face. He let out a breath, still trying to relax as the hand on his cock clenched before America felt Ivan move away for a moment, coming back with his hand shining. He sat back on the bed and moved to the position he'd just been in and moved himself close, aligning himself with America's entrance before pushing in. 

It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He could feel something that felt horribly sharp move through him as Russia pushed harder, gasping for air, his cheeks rosy from the sudden burst of sensation. 

America was petrified, the pain striking him still. His teeth were clenched in agony, his eyes wide as tears made their way down his cheeks. “It's alright. I'm all in now.” Russia watched as a slight sob broke free from America, his chest shaking at the pain that radiated through his whole body from his ass. He yelled out as Russia started moving, feeling the pain radiate worse before it started to die off, surprising America. 

He'd never been on this end before, and had no idea what it was supposed to feel like, so when Russia's hand started again pumping him he was even more surprised at the feeling than before.

There was some part of him that Russia was pushing into that made is eyes shine. As he started being pumped, he felt it even stronger and bit his lip. 

Yelling out in ecstasy during a rape wasn't normal. 

Russia moved closer, his thrusts harder and America's lip fought it's way from his mouth as he started whimpering out pants and soft moans. “It looks like you really did want this.” Russia gasped out, thrusting harder into him.

America let himself be lost to the sensation, more than Russia's words and knew his moans were getting louder. He yanked one of his arms, and to Russia's surprise broke the headboard, his other hand following right behind as Alfred sat up, his arms sneaking their way around Ivan's neck, he started bouncing on his own, nibbling on Ivan's neck, who stilled in surprise before grasping Alfred's hips and started bucking wildly into him. Alfred held on, moaning louder as he realized that one spot in him wasn't being hit, he released his arms and fell back down, the spot immediately being hit. He yelled out as his legs started to pull harder on the other side, breaking the ropes rather than the foot board.

Russia watched, still thrusting as the man beneath him writhed on the bed, his legs now clamped around him. As America's hand snaked down over his own stomach to start playing with his enlarged cock, he glanced down at Russia, panting and grinning. “If you're going to do it, then do it. Fuck me harder, Russia.” He grinned as he received a nod and the other started slamming into him. America's hand moved faster, feeling suddenly a spark that seemed to be burning him apart from the inside as his moaning turned to yells. Passionate sounds echoed off of the walls as he squeezed, his legs pressing harder against Ivan, who looked like he was close as well. As America felt the spark in him explode, he felt a wet moisture splatter across his stomach and chest as Ivan yelped out, coming hard as well. Russia took a second, coming down from the euphoria before realization hit and he pulled out quickly, flying to the other side of the room. 

America had freed himself, and honestly, it was luck that he'd caught him in the first place! And then he raped him! Russia stared in horror as America stood and stretched, his eyes narrowed, set on him the whole time.

“I'm... I'm going to be punished for this, aren't I?” Russia stepped back into the corner as America walked up, standing right before him. His head shifted to the other side, looking up at the Russian before him while contemplating the situation. 

“Hell yes you are. I want more.” America grinned, surprising the other. Russia stared before a grin started working its way across his face.

“So... you like what I can offer then, Da?” Russia took this as a matter of great pride as America turned, grabbing his wrist and lead him back to the bed.

“Hell yes. If I would have known it would be like this, I would have gotten captured centuries ago!” America grinned and Russia shrugged. 

“In that case...” He grabbed America's hips and pulled him over, his hands grasping to the bed as Russia slammed right into him, turned on by the conversation alone. America stood up, surprised at the sudden entry as hands slid up his body to his chest. “Let's enjoy your captivity.”

The American government was horrified, finding out that America himself had been captured. When they received a message from him a week later, all it said was:

Negotiations are going well.  
Do not try to rescue.  
Please send lube.


End file.
